


You're Gonna Go Far, Kid

by Marimimi14



Series: Andrew and Neil Family's Adventures [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Adopted Children, Canon Compliant, Children, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Future Fic, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Fic, M/M, Past Child Abuse, pro!Neil, pro!andrew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marimimi14/pseuds/Marimimi14
Summary: Neil and Andrew's pro exy team as few activities with a nearby high school. Nothing out of the ordinary can happen out of that, right?
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Andrew and Neil Family's Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654528
Comments: 19
Kudos: 286





	You're Gonna Go Far, Kid

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, I have no idea how foster care or adoption work. Let's not think too much about it and go with the story haha.

Neil and Andrew were at their home-based exy stadium for an event. The nearest high school had asked their coach if they could teach the sport to the interested students. Their coach had agreed to a few sessions over the last month, but only because it was offseason. As soon as the new season would start, everyone knew the schedule would be back on track. It was the last Saturday they had with the kids before the beginning of their training. Most kids were giving their all and tried to bond as much as possible with the players. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity after all. 

  
Neil and Andrew had been a little apprehensive of this activity. They weren’t very sociable, to begin with. But they forgot the factor of most kids being fearless. Most adults wouldn’t speak to them because of the way they stood or Andrew’s blank expression. Also, most adults knew who they were. Their backstory had given them enough coverage in the exy news but also in the real-world news. But kids didn’t know, or they didn’t care. 

  
On their first day, a bunch of fourteen years old swarmed them to ask so many questions. About exy, about the foxes. They asked about everything except their past. Neil relaxed a little after that. Giving some tight smiles to the children who wanted him to teach them how to be a good striker. Andrew still stayed silent. Which made most of the children go see other members of the team. They didn’t seem annoyed by his lack of response. Andrew had all his time to observe them. If his shoulders were less tensed as the days went by, he knew no one could tell but Neil. 

  
One of the boys who was seen around Neil had good potential. But unlike the others, he was never overjoyed or overexcited. The boy had dirty blond hair. He stayed a little behind, listening and watching Neil with his dark brown eyes. The boy was a little taller than Neil and was quite fast on his feet. Neil had never heard him speak and they both didn’t know his name. Andrew would never say it out loud, but this kid was the one he disliked the least. 

  
The day was almost over, and the team was starting to pack their things. One of the girls on the team passed near the silent boy and clasped her hand on his shoulder in congratulation. The boy flinched, but quickly gained back his composure and smiled tightly at her. Andrew and Neil had both observed the exchange and they shared a look. After a few seconds, Andrew simply nodded.  
The court was almost empty now. Except for the boy, Neil and Andrew. The boy seemed to take all his time. As if he was not in a hurry to leave. Neil and Andrew exchanged another look before they made their way slowly toward the boy. 

  
When they were merely 2 feet away, the boy looked in their direction. His eyes screamed in fear, but the rest of his features were calm. 

  
“I’m sorry for taking so long. I’ll leave in a minute.” He said quickly as he picked up his bag. 

  
Andrew arched an eyebrow. They hadn’t said a thing yet. Why was he so quick to apologize? 

  
“It’s ok.” Neil said gently. “What’s your name?” 

  
The boy stopped every movement. He looked between Andrew and Neil, as he was searching the fastest route to escape them. 

  
“It’s ok. If you want to leave no one will stop you. I’m Neil, this is Andrew.” Neil tried again.   
“I know who you are.” The boy sighed. 

  
Andrew agreed with the boy. It was a stupid thing for Neil to say. Of course, he knew who they were.

  
“I’m Everest.” The boy finally muttered.

  
Andrew uncrossed his arms and blinked at the boy. He wasn’t expecting him to actually tell them his name. Neil simply nodded. He took a tentative step forward. Everest stared at him, but he didn’t make a move. 

  
“Is there any reason you’re stalling going back home Everest?” Neil asked gently. 

  
Andrew cocked his head to the side. Neil only used this tone when they were alone at home. 

  
Everest looked startled by the question. He forced a laugh out. Andrew almost winced, it sounded so fake and maybe a little distressed.   
“No. Only homework. I’m just procrastinating.” He said quickly. His moves were faster and less coordinated. His hands were shaking a little. 

  
Neil opened his mouth to argue, but before he could say a thing Andrew surprised him by actually saying something. 

  
“If you don’t want to tell us that’s fine. We can assure you that we only want to help and that no one will hurt you.” He said. He joined Neil closer to the boy. 

  
Everest looked once again between the two of them. He bit his lower lips. He was hesitating. He looked like he wanted to tell them. Maybe he already tried telling someone and the person didn’t believe him. Maybe that was why he was hesitating now. Andrew clenched his fists at that thought. He knew too well the feeling of someone not believing you. Neil gently put a finger on his wrist, bringing him back to reality. Andrew forced himself to unclench his fists and shook his hands a little. Him looking angry wouldn’t help Everest open up. Everest had caught every moment of that exchange. He was looking at their hands who were still touching with wide eyes. Then he looked up at them. 

  
“It’s my stepmom.” He finally said.

  
Neil’s breath caught in his throat. He kind of had hoped they were wrong, and everything was ok for Everest. 

  
“What happened?” Andrew asked when he realized Neil wasn’t saying anything.   
“It’s nothing too bad.” Everest said. “It’s just… when she annoyed with me… she… well… she hits me.” Everest said his gaze fixed on his shoes. 

  
Neil shook his head at that. How could adults be such pieces of shit? Was it that hard to leave children alone? He sighed that woman had hit him enough for Everest to believe it wasn’t a big deal.

  
“Everest.” The boy looked at him at the sound of his name. “I’m gonna ask you a question and I want you to tell me the truth.” 

  
Everest looked a Neil, then at Andrew and then back at Neil. He nodded. 

  
“Do you want to not go back home?” Neil asked.

  
Everest took his time to answer. He opened and closed his mouth a few times but still didn’t say a word. Andrew and Neil waited for him. Finally, Everest took a deep breath and said something.

  
“If it was possible, I wouldn’t go back.” He said.   
“What do you mean by possible?” Andrew asked him.   
“I have a sister. If I’m gone too long my stepmom would be suspicious and then hit her. I can’t let that happen.” Everest explained. 

  
Neil exchanged another look with Andrew. The shorter man simply nodded once again. 

  
“What if…” Neil started saying but was interrupted by Everest.   
“I’m telling the truth!” He exclaimed fiercely. 

  
Neil almost took a step back. The outburst had taken him by surprise. He wondered what the trigger had been. He replayed the last minute in his head and then he got it. What if. That was probably what someone had told Everest in the past to invalidate what he had said about his stepmom. 

  
“Of course, you’re telling the truth Everest.” Neil said with a nod.   
“You guys believe me?” Everest asked in disbelief. 

  
Andrew nodded. 

  
“I wanted to say, if we picked your sister, would you want to stay with us until we find a solution.” Neil tried again.   
Everest thought about the offer for a moment. “Ok. Yeah. If we get Juniper that’d be good.” He decided.   
“Can I get your bag for you?” Neil asked. He saw that Everest didn’t have much more strength in his arms.

  
Everest looked like he was about to protest and keep said bag, but after a second, he nodded. He took a few steps and reached where Neil and Andrew were. He handed the handle to Neil. Neil took it without touching the boy’s hand.

  
“Ok. Let’s go then.” He said as he flung the bag on his shoulder. 

  
They went back to the locker room so that Andrew and Neil could get their stuff. Everest stayed next to the door, watching them move around the place. Neither of the men took a shower. They all wanted to get out of here as fast as possible. Everest kept checking his watch. 

  
“Are we in a hurry?” Andrew asked him after Everest looked at his watch for the third time in three seconds.   
“Not really. I told my stepmom I’ll be back around 4:00 PM. I just don’t want to… you know…” Everest said trailing off. 

  
Andrew checked the time on his phone. It was 3:20 PM. They still had time. But he could understand Everest’s uneasiness. Especially if he was trying to protect his sibling. He remembered a time not so long ago when he did the same. 

  
“Ok then. We’re all done here anyway.” Neil said picking up on the hint that they needed to go. 

  
They exited the stadium and went to the car. It wasn’t the same Maserati Andrew had in college. It was a newer model, but just as expensive-looking as the previous one. Neil put all of their bags in the trunk and opened the backseat door for Everest. The boy looked at the car and fidgeted a little. “Are you sure this is ok.” He asked looking at Neil with his big hazel eyes.   
“Yes. We told you we would help you.” Neil looked at Andrew, but the older was already behind the wheel. Waiting for them to get on. “And believe me when I tell you that Andrew always goes through with his promises.” Neil added with a smile. 

  
Everest seemed a little reassured at that. He climbed into the backseat and fasten his seatbelt. Neil closed the door for him and took his place in the passenger seat.   
“Where to kid.” Andrew said as he started the engine. 

  
Everest told them where he was living, and they left the parking lot. The house wasn’t that far from the stadium. Andrew parked down the road instead of the driveway. He had no idea what Everest’s stepmom was capable of and he didn’t want to give her a reason to think they were a threat. He then turned back to look at the teenager sitting in his backseat. 

  
“Ok, Everest. You’re going in and you explain to your sister what’s going on. You both grabbed all the stuff you want to bring with you. Neil and I will talk to your parents.” Andrew explained.   
“Ok. But it’s Line.” Everest said with a shrug.   
“Then we’ll talk to her.” Neil said. He kept the information close that the kids were living with their stepmother only. Where was the other parent then?

  
Everest led the way to the door. He had a key and they didn’t need to knock. Which was probably a good thing. The stepmother wouldn’t be able to stop the kids from packing their stuff. They all entered the house in silence. 

  
“Juni is probably in her room. I’ll go get her. Line is always in the living room at this time.” Everest whispered. He pointed at an opening down the hall. 

  
Neil and Andrew nodded at him. When he was sure that the men knew where they needed to go, Everest climbed the stairs.

  
Andrew and Neil approached the living room quietly. They could hear the tv. Neil popped his head in the entrance. He saw a middle-aged woman sprawled on the couch. 

  
“She looks high or drunk or both.” He said as he turned back to Andrew. 

  
Andrew went past him and entered the living room. The woman didn’t acknowledge them until they were blocking her view of the tv. She swore and looked at them with anger. 

  
“What do you want?” She snarled. 

  
Her pupils were dilated. So much that they couldn’t tell the colour of her eyes. She had a couple of beer bottles at her feet. Neil had been right. She was drunk. 

  
“We want to talk to you. About your children.” Neil said trying his hardest to keep the anger away from his voice.   
“What did the little shit do this time?” She asked. “Don’t worry whatever he did he won’t do it again.” She added with a slur.   
“He didn’t do a thing.” Andrew said flatly.   
“Then why are you in my house?” She asked the anger clear and rising.   
“We know how you treat Everest.” Neil stated his eyes narrowing. “We’ll definitely call child services on you, but for now we’re taking Everest and Juniper away from here.” 

  
Neil didn’t know what he expected. Anger, indifference, something along those lines. What he got was a laugh. A loud and borderline manic laugh. He didn’t like it. It felt to close to how Andrew used to laugh when he was on his meds. The laugh had been enough to make him flinch. His eyes went to Andrew. Andrew’s face was as calm as usual. But his shoulders were tensed, and his eyes were slightly narrowed. 

  
“You think I care? You think I wanted those kids? Their father died last year and left me with them. Something along the line that I was their only family. Take them. I don’t give a shit.” And with that Line went back to watching tv. 

  
Neil and Andrew heard a whimper behind them. They turned and saw that Everest was back. He had a backpack on and a duffel bag on one of his shoulders. He held the hand of a little girl that was probably ten years old. The girl had short dirty blonde hair, just like her brother. She was the one who had whimpered. 

  
“Do you have everything you need?” Neil asked them. He felt suddenly very tired. 

  
Everest assured him that yes, they had everything. Juniper didn’t say a word. She kept squeezing her brother’s hand silent tears running down her face.

  
“Let’s go.” Andrew said. He exited the living room. Everest and Juniper followed him. Neil stepped behind the kids. Just in case Line tried to do anything while the kids had their back on her.   
Neil added the new bag to the others in the trunk. Everest and Juniper went to the backseat. Everest had to buckle his sister’s belt because she refused to let go of his hand. Neil sat in the passenger seat and Andrew started the car. He drove in silence. Neither of the men turned on the radio either. They could hear Juniper crying and Everest reassured whispers. 

  
“Why didn’t she love us?” Juniper asked softly.   
“I don’t know Juni. But everything is going to be fine.”   
“She loved dad! It’s not fair that she doesn’t love us.” Juniper said again.

  
Neil’s heart clenched at everything the kids were saying. Every single sentence made him angry. He almost wanted Andrew to turn the car so he could deal with Line himself. He hadn’t realized he had clenched his fist until Andrew’s hand dropped on his. Neil looked at him and Andrew quickly returned the look. Then he went back to the road. He kept Neil’s hand in his and squeezed a little. When they finally parked in their driveway, Juniper was asleep, her head on her brother’s shoulders. Neil let Andrew deal with the children, and he took the bags out of the trunk. 

  
“I don’t want to wake her up, but I don’t want to pick her up without her consent.” He heard Andrew say. 

  
He lifted his head in time to see Everest nod. He got out of the car and he picked up his sister. He didn’t even look like he was straining himself. He was quite strong for 14 years old. He followed Andrew inside the house, Neil on their heels with all the bags. They showed him the guest room and he gently put his sister down on the bed. He picked up a dark purple backpack and took out a monkey plushie. He went back to his sister and put the plushie in her arms. The frown she had earlier faded a little as she wrapped her arms tightly around the toy. Silently, they exited the room and went into the living room. Neil sat on the couch and Andrew sat next to him. Everest stayed standing. He was fidgeting next to the coffee table. 

  
“Hum… I guess I should… I don’t know… Just… Thank you.” Everest said quietly.   
“Are your injuries hurting you?” Neil asked. “Do you need some help?”   
Everest looked at them for a second, lost in his thoughts. “No. It’s been a few days since the last time she raised her hand on me. I should be good.” He said his brows furrowed. 

  
The silence came back in the room. Andrew and Neil let Everest think about all that had happened today. They were used to silence during their bad days anyway. 

  
“What is going to happen now?” Everest asked. His voice went a bit higher at the end of the question.   
“We’ll start by calling child services tomorrow. To officially get you both out of this house. Then we’ll figure something out.” Neil explained. 

  
Everest nodded. Andrew asked him if he wanted something to eat. Everest wasn’t hungry but still ate the bowl of cereals Andrew poured for him. After that, he said he was tired and went back to the room where his sister was.

  
The house was silent again. Neil rinsed the bowl and put it in the dishwasher. When he looked back up, he saw Andrew’s eyes on him. By the look of it, he had been starring at him for quite some time.   
“What are you thinking about?” Neil asked him.   
“Once they’re in the system it’s unlikely they’ll keep them together.” Andrew said. 

  
Neil hummed. He knew that. Still, he didn’t know where Andrew was going with his statement.

  
“Everest is 14. It’s also unlikely he’ll get adopted.” Andrew added.   
“Ok. I don’t understand why you’re telling me this. I know all of it already.” Neil said with a sigh. 

  
His heart squeezed at the thought of Everest and Juniper being separated. They already went through so much. 

  
Andrew also sighed and reached Neil in three quick steps. Neil looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Andrew lifted his hand and hovered next to Neil’s waist. “Yes or no?” Andrew asked.   
“Yes.” As soon as the word left his lips, Andrew’s hands were on his waist and he squeezed a little.   
“Maybe…” Andrew started but stopped himself almost right after the word was out.

  
Neil frowned. Andrew was rarely searching for his words. He was usually the one who knew what he wanted to say. Even If didn’t speak much, to begin with. Neil nodded to indicate him to go on. Andrew took a deep breath and started again. 

  
“Maybe we could adopt them you know.” He said. 

  
Neil’s eyes widen at that. In all their years together, they never talked about children. Neil wasn’t even sure he wanted kids. It wasn’t like he had the best models growing up. Were there any chances he’ll be any good at raising a kid? Andrew’s hand clamped on the back of his neck and he squeezed, bringing Neil back to reality.

  
“I know it’s a lot.” Andrew whispered his eyes boring into Neil’s. “But we both know what could happen to them in the system.” He added. 

  
Neil nodded at his words. He understood what Andrew was saying. He also wanted for Everest and Juniper to finally be safe and together. 

  
“Maybe you’re right.” Neil said. 

  
Andrew sighed. He could still see the hesitation in Neil’s eyes. 

  
“It’s going to be hard. I know that. But if we decide to do it, we can’t back down. We can’t run away.” Andrew said emphasizing the word run.   
“I know. You’re right. I just. Could we really be the persons these kids need?” Neil asked.   
“People will always talk we can’t do a lot about that.” Andrew said.   
“You know I don’t care what people think about us.” Neil said rolling his eyes.   
“I know. So, yes or no?” Andrew asked him. 

  
Neil looked at his boyfriend, partner, something. He could see the determination in his eyes. It was the only part of his face that was expressive. He also thought about the two kids sleeping in their guest room, afraid and unsure of what would happen next. 

  
“Yes.” He said this time the fear and panic took the backseat. He was still nervous about all this, but these kids needed them. 

  
Andrew’s shoulders lost a bit of their tension with Neil’s answer. He tilted Neil’s face down and kissed him. The kiss saying everything they hadn’t say out loud. Mostly, that both men knew it would be hard, but they’ll have each other and that was enough to go through anything. 

  
***

  
The next morning, they both got up early. Neil skipped his morning run in favour of cooking breakfast for everyone in the house. While he was doing so, Andrew was on his laptop looking at resources that could help for their adoption project. Neil was working on some pieces of bacon when they heard a door open and the sound of footsteps in the hallway. They looked at each other and Andrew closed his laptop. Everest and Juniper appeared in the kitchen. Juniper stayed a few steps behind her brother, looking at the two men with a little hesitation. 

  
“It’s ok Jun.” Everest said with a kind smile in his sister’s direction.   
“Are you guys hungry?” Neil asked.

  
Everest answered with a yes and a smile. Juniper simply nodded. They both sat at the table. Andrew and Neil joined them with plates of food for everyone. They let the kids eat in silence. Juniper was still a little shy and what they wanted to say could wait until after breakfast. 

  
“Thank you. For everything.” Everest said once he was done with his food.  
“Thank you.” Juniper whispered. 

  
Neil smiled at them. Andrew got up and brought all the dirty dishes to the countertop. They could always clean up later. 

  
“There’s something we’d like to discuss with you guys.” He said when he was back at the table, sitting next to Neil.

  
The children sitting in front of them eyed them with apprehension and, for Everest, curiosity. 

  
“While you were still sleeping, we called children services. They went to see Line. She gave up her rights as your legal guardian.” Neil started. He explained the situation slowly and tried to keep his tone levelled.   
Juniper’s face fell down at that. Everest took his sister’s hand in his and squeezed reassuringly. “Ok. Now what?” He asked. If he was scared, he didn’t let it show.   
“That’s what we want to discuss with you. Your options.” Andrew said. “The next step is usually for you both to go in the foster system. They’ll find you a foster family and maybe you’ll get adopted.” He added. 

  
Andrew paused for a few moments. Letting his words make their way to the kids. Everest nodded to say he understood. 

  
“Now, we won’t lie to you. Because of your age, it’s unlikely you’ll end up in the same foster family. It’s also unlikely you’ll get adopted.” 

  
Tears welled up in Juniper’s eyes at those words. But she stayed silent, only holding Everest’s hand even tighter. 

  
“You said we had options. That’s option one. What’s the other?” Everest asked. His face had also paled a little at the prospect of being separated from his sister.   
“We talked about it yesterday.” Neil said sharing a look with Andrew before continuing. “And if you want, we could start the adoption process and you could stay here. With us.” 

  
After the announcement silence fell on the kitchen. Juniper turned to face her brother, her eyes wide. Everest looked back at her, his mouth opening and closing. Like he wanted to say something, but he didn’t know what.

  
“We’ll leave guys alone so you can talk about it. We’ll be in the living room.” Neil said when he realized Everest was quiet because they were still in the room. 

  
Andrew and he got up and left the kitchen. As soon as they left the room, they heard the siblings whispered fast. Neil sat on the couch. Andrew sat next to him. He turned the tv on. Not that either of them wanted to watch something. Mostly because they really wanted to give the kids some privacy while they talked. Neil had been the last one to watch tv the other day and it opened up to the sports channel. Andrew glared at the tv as it showed a rewind of an exy game. It was Kevin’s pro team and there was a closed up on Kevin freaking Day. 

  
“Great. Starting the day with Kevin’s face.” Andrew grumbled.

  
Neil looked at him with an amused smile. Sure, Andrew was complaining, but Neil knew he wouldn’t change the channel. Even if the remote was already in his hand. 

  
“Staring.” Andrew said, his eyes still on the tv.   
Neil hummed. “Yes or no?” He asked the smile not leaving his face.   
Andrew uncrossed his arms. “Yes.” He said. 

  
Neil inched himself closer to Andrew and leaned his head on his shoulder. Andrew wrapped his arm loosely around Neil’s waist. And then, they waited. 

  
The reportage on Kevin’s team had been finished for about 6-7 minutes when Juniper and Everest entered the living room. Neil straightened himself but stayed close to Andrew. The later kept his arm around his waist. He turned the tv off. They both turned their attention to the children. 

  
“Before we give you an answer, Juniper has a few questions.” Everest said. 

  
The men nodded. Everest had spent more time with them than Juniper had. He already had a fair knowledge of them. He also was older and seemed a little less nervous about the whole situation. Juniper looked down at her feet and took a deep breath. She looked back up when she had gathered her courage.

  
“Where would we go to school?” She asked.   
“We don’t live far from where you used to live. You could still go to the same school if that’s what you want.” Neil told her with a smile.   
“Are you guys a couple?” She asked. 

  
Everest’s eyes went wide at that. He looked at his sister and then at Andrew and Neil with an apologetic look. Neil turned to Andrew with a smirk. Andrew had spent a few years insisting they were nothing. Sure, it wasn’t the case anymore since they came out to their team and the media. Still, Neil left the question to Andrew. The blond rolled his eyes. 

  
“Yes. We are. We’ve been together for almost 10 years.” Andrew explained.   
Juniper nodded and her shoulders relaxed at the answer. “Do we call you dad?” She asked after a moment to think. 

  
Neil and Andrew were surprised by the question. Even though they were ready to adopt the siblings; they hadn’t thought about the possibility of them calling them dad or something of the sort. 

  
“You can call us whatever you feel comfortable to you.” Neil said with a gentle smile. “If you want to call us dad it’s fine. But don’t force yourself. You can also call us by our names.”   
Once again, Juniper seemed to relax a little more. “Ok.” She said turning to Everest with a small smile. “I don’t have any more questions.” 

  
Everest smiled at her and ruffled her hair. He looked at the men still sitting on the couch. “We would like to stay here with you if the offer still stands.” He said.   
Neil felt Andrew relaxed as soon as the words came out of Everest’s mouth. Neil was also relieved that they had a chance of giving these kids a secure home.

  
“Of course, the offer still stands.” Neil said with a smile. “We’ll start the procedures immediately.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I had this idea for sitting in my files for a few weeks and finally decided to post it. I'm thinking about writing other chapters. Like the progression of Neil and Andrew's relationship with the kids and stuff. Tell me what you think or even if you have some ideas. Thanks a lot for reading gang :)


End file.
